


A Rabies Babies Drabble

by NewAge_Revolution



Category: Masks: A New Generation (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, TTRPG - Fandom
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Soft Boyfriends Fightin Crime, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like blink and you’ll miss it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewAge_Revolution/pseuds/NewAge_Revolution
Summary: A Rabies Babies Fanfiction*Our GM from our Masks game made it canon that people wrote fanfiction about our characters. Two of us took it as an invitation, so now we’re writing stuff about our own characters
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, The Badger/The Weasel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A Rabies Babies Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> *Ian if you’re reading this: I'm not sorry at all. Blame Ken for this

**A Rabies Babies fanfiction**

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon where our heroes were in Weasel’s hideout. The rest of the revolution were busy with another mission, so it was only The Badger and the Weasel making plans to defeat The Brass Devil. She was a new “villain” who was known as a petty thief. As the two stared at the city’s map with a large plate of gummy bears next to them.

“Let’s just blow up the place! ” exclaimed The Weasel.

The Badger sighed loudly as he stared at The Weasel, “We can’t just blow it up.” 

The Weasel pouted, crossing his arms, “Why not? She’s a villain anyway, so no harm no foul?” 

The Badger dragged a hand down his face, “It _is_ harmful. That’s just property damage.” He stated.

“We’re doing it.”

“We’re _not_ going to blow up her hideout” 

* * *

One sequence of events later, The Badger was standing outside of The Brass Devil’s hideout, detonator in hand, and a feeling of deep regret. “Why did i let you talk me into this?”

The Weasel grinned at him through his mask. “Because you love me, that’s why!” The hero said, leaning over to gently bump their shoulders together.

“If I die I’m never speaking to you again.” The Badger huffed, shifting in place.

The Weasel let out a mock gasp, placing a hand on his chest, “I would _never_ let that happen, I’d have to file _so much_ paperwork if you died!” 

“Yes, you’d be upset because of the paperwork, definitely not because I’m your boyfriend and you love me.”

Carefully crawling forward, the shorter hero laughed softly. “Yes, the paperwork is the _only_ reason.” The Weasel unlatched the window in front of him, sliding one of his legs through. “Okay, remember, when I give the signal you hit the button then run like _hell_ away from here.” 

“I remember, but what about you? You’ve gotta get out of there too…” The Badger trailed off, a worried expression crossing his face.

“I’ll be _fine_ , honey! I’m pretty lucky if I do say so myself!” He said, finally sliding his other leg through. “Just worry about yourself.”

The Badger just nodded, still looking worried but pushing that away. They had a job to do, after all.

* * *

Well, maybe The Badger should’ve trusted his instincts because somehow everything went _so wrong_.

About ten minutes after his boyfriend crawled in, he received the signal and pressed the button. Maybe Weasel didn’t time the bombs right, or maybe he wasn’t paying enough attention, because everything exploded so much faster than he expected.

The Badger stumbled, pain _exploding_ in his leg, but he still carried on.

After about a minute of explosions, the sounds stopped, leaving behind loud ringing in The Badger’s ears. His hand shot up to his com, clicking it on. 

“Weasel! You there? _Please_ tell me you’re alright…” Badger said, waiting with bated breath for a response.

A second passed, then another, and he tried again. “Weasel? Are you okay? You don’t usually take this long to respond…” Badger shifted, doing his best to ignore the pain in his leg. Maybe he sprained it? He didn’t have time to worry about that. 

The Badger moved to get up, go find his boyfriend, maybe find the villain, but the sound of footsteps stopped him.

“Badger? Hey you arou- _oh god,_ what the _fuck_!” 

Badger snapped his head towards the voice, excited and relieved. “Oh thank god you’re alright!” He exclaimed, a grin splitting his face. 

“I am, but you aren’t! Oh god, we’ve gotta get you patched up!” Weasel slid down next to him, seemingly examining him for further injuries.

Badger tilted his head, obviously confused. “What do you mean? I’m fine, think I twisted my ankle, maybe.” 

The shorter hero looked up at him, obviously panicked. “Do you even _see_ this? You’re bleeding like crazy!” He shouted, fumbling around in his pocket, then bringing out a knife. 

The Weasel quickly cut a strip off the bottom of his hoodie, taking said strip and wrapping it around his leg. Wordlessly, Weasel takes Badger’s arm and throws it over his shoulder, hoisting him up off the ground.

“We’re gonna be aight, okay? Just gotta get you to a hospital.” 

Badger grumbled, leaning his head against Weasel’s shoulder. “Don’t need to.” 

“Yea, you really do,” Weasel countered, now supporting most of Badger’s weight. “Just stay focused on me ‘till we get there…” 

The taller hero just nodded against his boyfriend’s shoulder and closed his eyes, listening to Weasel talk about what the inside of the villain’s hideout was, and eventually drifted off.

* * *

The Badger awoke to muffled voices, one of them was definitely familiar. He blinked, propping himself up onto his elbows with a huff.

The Weasel was quietly chatting with Toxic on his phone, explaining the situation to the ex-villain. He was about to continue when he heard shuffling, and looking over he saw his boyfriend sitting up, still looking dazed and a bit confused. Muttering a quick goodbye to Toxic, he turned his phone off and shoved it into the pocket of his now ruined hoodie. 

“Hey! You’re up, how you feelin?” 

The Badger stayed silent for a moment before he lifted his arms, motioning to his boyfriend to hug him.

A soft smile formed on the Weasel’s face as he gently hugged his boyfriend. The two stayed in a hugging position until the two fell asleep. 

The badger was the first person to wake up in the middle of the night. He looked towards his sleeping boyfriend and gave him a gentle forehead kiss before going back to sleep.

Toxic was the first person to walk in the hospital room before they saw their teammates cuddling. Awkwardly they looked back at their team before they spoke up. 

“They fell asleep.”


End file.
